


The Flight Home

by GeometryOfTime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't tell my wip I'm here, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeometryOfTime/pseuds/GeometryOfTime
Summary: Diego has missed Klaus, so he pays him a visit.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Flight Home

Klaus drops the book on the nightstand and gets up to walk to the door once whoever’s knocking makes it clear that they’re not leaving. He’s set on a bored, blanket refusal when he opens the door, but he’s not ready to see Diego looking back at him. He says nothing, he just looks at Klaus, and Klaus _knows._

He doesn’t need to say anything, Diego walks right in, closing the door, still fixing Klaus with an intense look. Still silent. Diego approaches Klaus, and it’s the way Diego looks at Klaus as he closes the distance between them that makes Klaus walk backwards, not breaking eye contact. He stops when his back hits a chair and he looks around, bracing himself. 

Diego takes Klaus’ chin in his hand gets so close that his breath lands, hot, on Klaus’ face.

“I missed you.”

Klaus feels the words in his gut, a small storm that brews and burns. He’s missed Diego too, he knows it but can’t say it out loud. It was always like this with them, the game was set long ago and Klaus goes along with it. Nothing to do but to let himself be dance-walked by Diego to the wall that he hits, softly, at the end of a well-timed spin. He plants his palms by his head, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cold wall and he can feel Diego come closer, covering Klaus’ body with his own. It’s all firm muscle, warmth radiating through his clothes, seeking Klaus’ own. Diego grabs his hips, pulling him back, and he’s hard where he rides Klaus’ ass.

“You’re hard.”

“Thought of you on my way here.” He grinds his hips against Klaus’s ass, who pushes back. “I thought of all the things I want to do to you.” Diego lines himself flush with Klaus’ back, tilting his head to whisper in Klaus’ ear.

“I thought of how you sound when you come on my dick.”

A sound escapes Klaus, a cut moan.

“That too. You sound beautiful, baby. Sing for me.”

He drops to his knees, Klaus turns his head and can see him pop the button on his own jeans, pulling the zipper down. Diego gets his cock out, gives himself a few strokes before he leans forward, and his hands are working on Klaus’ pants. 

His pants end up thrown to the side of the room, under a chair, but Klaus doesn’t care. He can’t care about much when Diego’s tongue is in his ass, vibrations spreading through Klaus as Diego moans right into him. Klaus spreads his legs farther, sticking his ass back when Diego pulls him closer. His legs are trembling and he feels so untethered when one of Diego’s hands let go of his hips - but not for long, because soon it’s right there, right by Diego’s face, spreading Klaus open. The tip of a finger breaches him, and Klaus gasps as it slips right past Diego’s tongue.

“Please,” he says, and he’s not sure what he’s asking.

“Think you can come without touching yourself? I’d love to see that.” 

“Ngh- I can’t; Diego, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Only if you promise not to touch yourself.”

“Fuck; okay. Just get your dick in me.”

Suddenly it’s all gone, Diego’s tongue, his finger; it’s all gone when Diego leans back, digging around in his pockets until he takes out a small packet. He tears a corner with his teeth and pours some lube on his fingers. Klaus closes his eyes, waiting. 

He holds his breath when the first finger slides in, and Diego’s right there, mouth open, gently pressing his teeth in the swell of Klaus’ ass. He groans when, too soon, Diego takes out the finger, going back in with two. 

“Relax baby; there.” Diego pumps them slowly, a couple of times, before taking them out. Klaus thinks he’s done, but Diego’s up on his feet, sticking himself once more to Klaus’s back, sliding his fingers back in. 

“Diego, please. I’m ready.” He’s not, but-- Klaus sighs, focusing on the slow stretch in his ass, and a knot forms in his throat. He wants it to hurt. It’s going to hurt anyway. “Just do it.”

“I know you think you can take it, baby, but I want this to feel good. I want to make this good for you.” 

Klaus almost sobs at the words, because _fuck._ He almost believed them.

Diego keeps to his word, he takes his time and Klaus is leaking steadily, a slick string dripping down his cock and his stomach by the time Diego decides he’s ready. He gasps when Diego’s cock starts pressing at his entrance, slipping a couple of times before it pushes in. He swallows that moan, it gets caught in his throat with the next one and the next, pushed out by Diego’s thrusts.

“Come on baby, let it out. I needed to hear that sweet voice of yours as you take my dick.”

So Klaus doesn’t hold it in anymore, he closes his eyes, he gets lost in how Diego’s thrusts send wave over wave of sensations that seep outwards. His breath escapes him in moans, pushed forward by the slap of Diego’s hips, but he’s not there. He’s not in his apartment, plastered to a wall, in nothing but a tight shirt that’s riding up his ribcage, with Diego right behind him, hands hooked to his hips, fully clothed and fucking into him with deep grunts. He’s not there, he’s on Diego’s bed in his boiler room, and it’s years ago, when they were both younger, dumber. When Diego looked at him while he fucked him, when he meant all the sweet words. When he said other words too, and when he meant them. 

“Fuck, baby.” 

Diego sounds just the same, the words, the noises, the rhythmic breaths; it’s easy for Klaus to close his eyes and pretend like nothing changed. This hasn’t, the way Diego knows just what Klaus needs, the way the angles his hips just right, making Klaus edge closer and closer, with every brush past his prostate that milks more precome out of him, wrenching sounds that Klaus has no power over. This, at least, hasn’t changed. 

He knows Diego’s close, he can feel it in the way his thrusts grow deeper, sharper, in how his fingers dig in Klaus’ hips. He’s not expecting it when Diego gets a hand in Klaus’ hair and tugs, pulling his back into a sharp curl, making him moan. 

“Fuck--” Diego buries himself deep and comes, fingers twisted painfully in Klaus’ hair as he’s riding out his orgasm.

“Shit.” He leans in, pulling Klaus’s head to the side to pant in his ear. “I missed this.”

Klaus swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and he’s wondering if he should say anything. He’s aware that he hasn’t come, and doesn’t know what to do if he can’t touch himself.

“Oh baby,” Diego says when his free hand wraps around Klaus’ cock. “you didn’t come.”

Klaus makes a small noise, but Diego starts to jerk him. Klaus closes his eyes, trying to give in to the sensations instead of the thoughts. 

“I said _you_ couldn’t touch yourself.”

So Diego jerks him - he knows his body so well, it shouldn’t take long. Klaus opens his eyes, confused, when Diego takes his hand off him, but he soon holds it in front of Klaus’ face, and he’s finally uncurling his fingers from Klaus’ hair.

“Spit.” 

Klaus does, and the hand wraps around his dick once more and it’s better this time, the slippery slide making Klaus buck his hips. The hand that was in his hair wraps around Klaus’ throat and his eyes fly open. He stills himself.

“Yeah baby, come on. Come for me.”

It doesn’t take long, even though Diego’s not pressing hard - he was always so careful with breathplay, so responsible, so afraid - but Klaus can feel it. He can feel the heat in the pit of his stomach rise as the world fizzles out at the edges of his vision, and like that, in the hazy sound of Diego’s voice urging him on, Klaus comes. He squeezes his eyes, spilling across the wall, coating Diego’s hand where it pumps a couple more times, wringing the last of it out of Klaus. 

“There you go; so pretty for me.” 

Diego presses a kiss on his shoulder, then he’s stepping back. It’s cold when Diego’s heat isn’t covering Klaus, and he turns around, wincing at the uncomfortable wetness dripping down his thigh. He never knows what to say, so he just watches Diego walk into the bathroom. He’s a mess himself, but he feels _naked,_ so he bends to pick up his pants, and he’s just doing them back up when Diego comes out of the bathroom. 

Diego’s fully dressed. He’s looking around as if to make sure he’s not forgotten anything, and in a couple of steps, he’s right by Klaus’ side.

“I missed you.”

Once more, Klaus is so close to believing him. But Diego’s leaving. He knew it would happen, and yet--

“I thought you’d stay the night.”

“You know I would, baby, but Eudora’s flying back in a couple of hours. I’ll let you know, okay?” He leans in for a kiss that Klaus gives more out of instinct than anything. It was the first one they’ve shared that night, and it wasn’t even a proper kiss - but Klaus supposes that’s how things are now.

The door closes behind Diego and Klaus drops to his bed, curling into himself under the sheet. It hurt; he knew it would, he knows every time. 

Maybe next time he won’t open the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. :)
> 
>   
> [geometryoftime on tumbr]


End file.
